Stiles siempre tiene buenas ideas
by Yame-chan
Summary: Derek tiene un problema, y Stiles siempre tiene soluciones ingeniosas para ello.


Es mi primer fan fic de esta pareja. La he publicado también en otra página bajo otro nickname, para que no se asusten.

Sin más preámbulos. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

–Entonces no es tan difícil, simplemente raptamos a Alisson, quizás unas horas, lo suficiente para que puedan hablar. La convencemos de que le pregunte a su padre por esta criatura que convenientemente no está en el bestiario y aprovechan de pasar un tiempo de calidad. Quizas así tu humor mejore- Stiles murmuraba tan bajo y rápido que sólo Scott no podía oírlo. Y este estaba planeando seriamente arrancarse las orejas ahí mismo, con sus propias garras si era necesario.

Hasta que una conversación del otro lado de la clase llamo su atención.

–Shhh- Stiles se calló por un momento, pero luego retomo su monologo con ganas. –Cállate Stiles.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – La mirada que recibió por parte de su mejor amigo lo silencio de inmediato pero hizo un mohín para demostrar su descontento.

-Es tan guapo Kathy, ayer lo vi en el supermercado y me ha dado tanta pena pensar que vive sólo en esa casa. Seguro se siente sólo.

–Melissa, el chico ha sido acusado de asesinatos, por si no lo recuerdas.

–Pero ha sido absuelto, no tiene ninguna sospecha en él ahora.

–Ya, pero por algo será ¿O no?

–Mira, poco me importa eso, Derek Hale es probablemente el hombre más guapo de este pueblo y voy a hacer lo posible por tenerlo.

La risa de Scott interrumpió a toda la clase. Fue tan fuerte que todos se giraron a verlo. Como estaban en Química, el castigado fue inmediato, y como Harris era el profesor con más estima sentía por Stiles, este fue castigado automáticamente por ser sospechoso de causar el escándalo.

-¿Realmente ha dicho eso?- La mirada del profesor que vigilaba el castigo sólo logro que mantuvieran el silencio unos pocos minutos.

Scott sonrió y asintió, el tampoco podía creerlo ¿Es que acaso los humanos no tenían algún tipo de sensor para el peligro? Él pensando que Stiles era al único que le faltaba.

–Es decir, claro que es guapo- Los ojos de Scott se abrieron con sorpresa y su mandíbula (podría jurar Stiles) cayó hasta la mesa – O vamos Scott, todo el que tenga ojos en la cara puede verlo, no sé de qué te extrañas. Lo que no entiendo es cómo su mirada penetrante que dice claramente "voy a asesinarte mientras duermes" o el cartel que tiene en la frente de "Aléjate o te quiebro los todos los huesos" no ha logrado disuadirla.

Nuevamente Scott a dejado de prestar atención al incesante monologo de Stiles, con sus descripciones de lo aterrador e imponente que es Derek. Por primera vez se pregunta, si detrás esa admiración que Stiles ha comenzado a mostrar por su alfa, no habrá algo más.

Y la imagen, que en un principio se le hace completamente surreal, comienza a tomar forma con un Derek sobreprotector, preocupado y territorial.

Con ese Derek que siempre está en la situación oportuna para salvar a Stiles. Él que a pesar de no soportarlo parece tenerle una estima por sus buenas ideas (aunque no lo admita). El que siempre se mantiene cerca de Stiles, no importa la situación, como si temiera que si se aleja, podria pasarle algo. Quien lo invita a las reuniones de manada a pesar de no ser un hombre lobo. Quien no le ha ofrecido "la mordida" porque ya sería lo "suficientemente útil".

Porque todos esos detalles quedan disimulados tras unas cuantas cacerías y criaturas mitológicas saliendo de los arbustos como si fuera normal. Tras los gritos o amenazas y la actitud de "odio tener que lidiar con un montón de adolescentes, especialmente con los que hablan mucho".

La conversación sobre la loca humana que se ha enamorado de su alfa y las sospechas de Scott por algo aún más extraño que ser hombre lobo, se pierden en las semanas de clases, juegos de lacrosse, entrenamiento de hombres lobo y cacerías.

De hecho, Stiles no se ha parado a pensar en ello una o dos veces desde que Scott se lo comento. Ya sabes, sólo cuando ve a Melissa pasearse por los pasillos de la escuela, con su escote y su falda, demostrando lo hermosa que es. Ahí es cuando se pregunta si Derek podría fijarse en alguien como ella, cosa que a veces duda, pues teniendo a Erika a su lado, el chico tiene que ser de piedra.

O tal vez tiene otro tipo de chica, una más calmada, menos exuberante, a lo mejor estudiosa… y callada. A Derek definitivamente deben gustarle calladas. Hace una mueca de disgusto ante ese pensamiento, pero vuelve a lo suyo, olvidándolo rápidamente.

No es hasta una tarde de verano, luego de un duro entrenamiento en la remodelada casa de los Hale, en que Derek y Stiles se quedan solos cuando recuerda la situación.

Por alguna razón Stiles se ha acostumbrado a preparar la comida de Derek antes de irse, para que al día siguiente no se le ocurra comer algo precalentado "No serás un alfa muy útil si por todas esas porquerías que comes no puedas correr tan rápido como ahora".

Mientras Stiles se mueve por la habitación, abriendo y cerrando estantes como si fuera el dueño de la casa, pidiéndole a Derek que le alcance cosas del refrigerador que el Alfa no sabía que tenía, el ambiente es tan cómodo, tan tranquilo, tan hogareño, que no es necesario buscar un tema de conversación. Stiles simplemente habla y Derek lo escucha.

Derek no puede dejar de ver como se mueve, como arruga el ceño cuando intenta recordar la receta, o como prueba la salsa y le echa más sal, o sea lo que contengan esos miles de frasquitos que ahora hay en su cocina. Porque por alguna razón, cada vez que ve a Stiles en esas situaciones tan hogareñas es eso exactamente lo que siente, que está en su hogar.

Stiles ya se ha acostumbrado a ese escudriño, al principio le ponía de nervios, pero Derek simplemente no ha dejado de hacerlo por mucho que se lo pidiera. Acostumbrarse ha sido casi a la fuerza. Y quien sabe, quizás le gusta un poco la atención.

–Venga Derek, prueba esto y dime que le falta- Derek sonríe, o eso le parece a Stiles cuando lo ve acercarse, toma una cuchara y prueba la salsa.

–¡Joder!- Derek se aleja enojado y el menor no puede ofenderse más.

–Bastaba con que dijeras que le faltaba algo, malditos lobos malagradecidos…- Murmura molesto.

–¿Qué?- Se voltea hacia él sorprendido –No Stiles, la salsa esta deliciosa- pero frunce el ceño molesto.

–¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Es esa necesidad de ser desagradable? Yo pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

A su pesar, Derek sonríe, pero no dura mucho. –Es esa humana, viene hacia acá.

–¿Humana? ¿Estás consciente de lo despectivo que ha sonado el cómo lo has dicho? Porque por si no lo recuerdas, yo también soy humano- Se acerco a la ventana pero no vio nada- Pero espera ¿Qué humana?

Derek bufo –Parece ser de tu instituto, no sé por qué, pero insiste en venir cada cierto tiempo.

Al fin, Stiles fue capaz de atar los cabos.

-¿Melissa?- El ceño del mayor parece profundizarse más.

–¿La conoces? –Stiles sonrió como un niño.

–Claro, está en mi clase, y esta loquita por ti. Según Scott, pasa todo el tiempo hablando de ti. Yo no lo he escuchado porque no tengo su super oído, pero le creo- Derek alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

–No me conoce- cruzo los brazos molesto.

–Podrías darle una oportunidad, es muy guapa- La mirada de odio que recibió sólo hizo que se encogiera de hombros.

–Sólo era una sugerencia- Volvió a preparar la salsa despreocupado.

–Sólo quiero que deje de hacerlo.

–¿El qué?- pregunto Stiles divertido, sabiendo exactamente a que se refiere. Derek gruño.

–Venir, hablarme, acercarse siquiera.

–Si quieres que no te moleste más, tengo una idea- Eso pareció interesar al Alfa, que escuchaba como el auto de esa indeseable mujer se acercaba a su casa.

–Te escucho. –Stiles se acerco a la cocina y la apago, tapo la salsa y los fideos y se apoyo en la encimera.

– ¿Confías en mi Derek? Prometo que no volverá a molestarte- Pero la sonrisa que tenía el menor lo único que hizo fue aumentar la desconfianza del Alfa, especialmente el hecho que se mantuviera tan parco en palabras. Pero qué demonios, no la quería más por ahí.

–Cuando dices esas cosas sólo logras el efecto contrario- Pero asintió y con ello, sello el pacto con el diablo.

Stiles comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, la dejo sobre la encimera y se saco la camiseta. Derek lo miró consternado, pero no pudo evitar recorrer cada parte de su pecho desnudo. Su piel se veía tan tersa. Estaba seguro que el sólo roce de sus colmillos dejarían una suave marca en esa piel. Trago duro ante el pensamiento.

Stiles volvió a ponerse la camisa, pero no se la abrocho, y volvió a mirar a Derek con una sonrisa. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y Derek estaba seguro que sea lo que fuera a hacer Stiles, si seguía por ese camino, no podría controlarse más.

–Tienes que quedarte aquí, y no digas nada. Avísame cuando este por llegar-.

Stiles salió de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando los zapatos y calcetines en el piso de arriba. Cuando Derek noto que estaba subiendo y bajando las escaleras, pensó que definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

Pero tenía una idea, y una bastante buena en realidad. No sabía cómo había surgido, o porque lo estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que no quería a Melissa de nuevo por aquí e iba a conseguirlo. No, tampoco quería saber el por qué de ese pensamiento.

Aun sin el oído de lobo, Stiles pudo escuchar como el auto era estacionado, y como se cerraba la puerta de ese último modelo. Se quedo en la escalera en el piso de arriba, con la respiración agitada, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y un poco nervioso. Estaba perfecto.

Tocaron a la puerta y Stiles susurro muy bajito. –Quédate ahí, no hagas nada, no digas nada.

Derek hizo lo que le pidió, pero no entendía porque Stiles no bajaba a abrir la puerta. Cuando la chica volvió a tocar, más fuerte, Stiles bajo apurado, aun sonrojado y el lobo pudo ver como una pequeñas gotas de sudor de deslizaban por su cuello. Se relamió los labios.

Abrió la puerta aguantándose una sonrisa.

–¿Melissa? –Derek debía admitir que sonaba genuinamente sorprendido, y avergonzado.

–¿Stiles? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Stiles se movió inquieto, como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaba medio desnudo e intento cerrar la camisa con una mano.

–Yo… estaba visitando a Derek – La duda en su voz sorprendió a Derek, que ya había captado a donde iba todo esto. Desde la cocina podía ver perfectamente a Stiles, pero no lo podían ver a él. Una carcajada estuvo por de escapar de su garganta. Stiles tenía razón, ella no volvería por aquí.

Melissa estaba confundida, no entendía de donde se conocían, o que estaba haciendo Stiles ahí tan tarde en medio del bosque.

–¿Puedo ver a Derek?- Su tono de voz sonaba exigente y molesta. Stiles pensó que podría ser un poco más amable, ya que ella era la visita, pero esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

–Eh, no creo que pueda bajar ahora- Miro nervioso en dirección a las escaleras y luego a la chica de nuevo, se rasco la nuca como si estuviera nervioso –No creo que este…¿presentable?- Melissa entrecerró los ojos, adusta. Stiles pensó que es un poco lenta.

–Pero si quieres puedes venir mañana más temprano, o los días de semana cuando sale del trabajo, aunque a esa hora esta de mal humor y algo cansado. De todas formas, sería mejor si no vienes mucho a esta hora, porque es cuando vengo yo y solemos estar un poco…ocupados- Stiles estaba completamente sonrojado. El alfa se pregunto cuando había aprendido a mentir tan bien, si no fuera por los latidos de su corazón, definitivamente le hubiese creído cualquier cosa.

Derek desde la cocina también estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, el corazón de la pobre muchacha sonaba como si fuera a tener un infarto.

–Tu, tu, tu y ¿Derek?- La voz sonó una octava arriba de lo normal, las manos le temblaban y estaba seguro de que iba a tener un ataque, por un momento sintió pena por ella, pero no había vuelta atrás.

–Si bueno… ¿Sorpresa?- La pobre chica estaba estupefacta. Derek nunca le había prestado atención y creyó que podría ser porque era más joven. Nunca pensó que fuera porque ya tenía pareja, y mucho menos que fuera un hombre.

El silencio se instalo entre ambos jóvenes. Stiles miraba el piso como si lo hubieran descubierto in-fraganti, y Melissa estaba intentando no ponerse a gritar en ese mismo instante.

–Stiles porque tardas ta… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Derek apareció arriba en las escaleras, sin zapatos y con ese torso de dios griego descubierto. Vamos, sin polera, se entiende.

Tanto Stiles como Melissa lo vieron sorprendido, pero el menor se recupero rápido y le sonrió. Eso de ser hombre lobo y subir pisos y entrar por las ventanas tenía sus ventajas. Además de la super fuerza, velocidad y esas cosas.

–Derek, se más amable, es una visita –Este sólo bufo y cruzo los brazos –¿Van a tardar mucho? Estábamos ocupados antes de que llegaras.

Stiles se mordió el labio y Derek quedo atrapado en ese gesto, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía tan vulnerable.

–Yo, bueno, perdón por interrumpir, me voy- ninguno alcanzo a responder y la chica ya estaba en el auto, poniéndolo en marcha, había corrido tan rápido que casi pareció tener poderes sobrenaturales.

No fue hasta que el auto partió y se alejo que Stiles rompió en carcajadas, fue tan abrupto y tan fuerte, que apenas tenía tiempo de respirar. No noto cuando Derek llego a su lado, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la risa del Alfa.

Stiles se le quedo mirando, maravillado, nunca lo había escuchado reír tan abiertamente y sonrió al pensar que sonaba como un ladrido.

–¿Ha sido genial verdad? Seguro no vuelve aparecer por aquí –Derek sonrió más relajado.

–Estaba pensando ya sabes, en quitarme más ropa, pero supuse que no sería necesario, creo que ha quedado lo suficientemente traumada para el resto de su vida, y eso que no te ha visto con hocico- Stiles aun intentaba recuperarse del ataque de risa, se sentía tan tranquilo, y feliz de que Derek no intentara matarlo por la loca idea que tuvo.

–Pues yo creo que es una muy buena idea Stiles- De repente se vio acorralado en la puerta con un Derek muy cerca de violar su espacio personal. Que es lo que justamente está haciendo ahora que esta enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

–¿C-cuál?

–La de no quitarte más ropa, pero fue mejor, así puedo hacerlo yo.

El beso es sorpresivo, pero suave, dulce, como si temiera asustarlo. A Stiles se le escapa el aire de los pulmones, pero no está interesado en recuperarlo, o vivir, por lo que responde el beso con toda la intensidad que puede.

Derek gruñe bajo mientras pega su cuerpo al de Stiles, y lo deja completamente atrapado contra la pared. Stiles no se queja porque no es como si verdaderamente le molestara.

–Y tú dices que soy el de las malas ideas- Fue lo que pudo jadear cuando Derek comenzó a bajar por su cuello, enterrando levemente los dientes en su tierna piel –Joder- Un gemido se escapo de su garganta y el lobo se estremeció.

–Oh Stiles, siempre eres el de las mejores ideas- empujo su cadera contra la de Stiles, y ambos jadearon ante la sensación.

Derek llevo sus manos a los muslos de Stiles y sin problemas lo levanto. Sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera del alfa y el contacto fue mayor.

¿A dónde se fueron las palabras de Stiles? Si tuviera que apostar, diría que Derek las bebía con cada beso, con cada lamida. Lo presiono contra la puerta para que no cayera y poder recorrer su torso mientras Stiles enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Derek, y presionaba su nuca para ahondar más el beso, como si fuera posible.

Derek abrazo a Stiles por la cintura, pero no fue suficiente, volvió a bajar a sus piernas, recorrió sus muslos e instalo sus manos en el trasero del menor. Este gimió mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Oh esos brazos. Derek subió la escalera con Stiles encima y sin dejar de besarlo. El también tenía muchas ideas, y se aseguraría de cumplirlas todas esta noche. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
